


Disassembled

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Prostheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: It took two weeks for the team to finally reverse engineer Shiro's Galra tech limbs. But when everything's finally ready, Keith wants Shiro to understand just how worried everyone was about him being a hero and getting so badly injured. Luckily, Shiro's at his mercy without all his limbs functioning, and Keith is free to administer whatever punishment he sees fit.for malkuthe





	

There was the sound of a dull click as the leg fit to its anchor, and then a whirr and hiss as the hydraulics sprang to action. Shiro squirmed at the tugging sensation in what was left of his human thigh as the technology sprang to life and began to interface with his nerve endings. The tugging turned over to a painful burn and he grit his teeth.

He heard Keith coo softly, rubbing a gentle hand over Shiro’s belly, and Shiro was glad that it was Keith who was doing this, that he could be afforded the intimacy of such a familiar touch during this awful procedure.

“If you hadn’t been so reckless, we wouldn’t be doing this right now.”

Shiro cracked open an eye, taking in Keith’s sad expression.

“Besides, it’s  _ my  _ job to be reckless. It’s your job to be patient.”

“Something had to be done,” Shiro replied. “You know it did.”

They’d been avoiding the conversation the entire time that he had been healing, unable to use a cryopod because of his amputations, and while the team had worked on reverse engineering his Galra tech limbs. Now it seemed Keith could wait no longer.

“We could have pulled back. There was a window of opportunity.”

“It was tiny.”

“You didn’t have to get hurt.”

“We all would have been if I hadn’t done anything.”

Keith looked away, tears in his eyes, lips shaking. “You almost died,” came the horrible whisper.

Shiro nodded, trying to use his synthetic leg that had been reattached earlier and had already resumed function to draw Keith in closer but meeting the resistance of his restraints.

“Keith, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Keith sniffed, his mouth twitching, his hand gripping at the kneecap of the leg that was still offline.

Then he snorted quietly and smiled.

“I should punish you, you know,” he said with a brief sly glance from under those dark lashes. “So you don’t get any more weird ideas about self sacrifice next time.”

Shiro laughed.

“Maybe you should. Remind me I’m not at liberty to run around doing whatever the hell I want.”

Keith slid his hand down from the synthetic thigh, past the still twitching human thigh, to press tightly against Shiro’s crotch, palming through Shiro’s underwear.

“ _ Probably _ the lab is not the best place for fooling around, Keith,” Shiro said, but he was already imagining it. In his mind’s ear, he could hear them dirtying the pristine facility with loud moaning.

“I think it’s the perfect place, what with the way you’re all strapped down.”

Keith gave Shiro’s cock a light smack through the fabric before turning around and heading away. Shiro tried to sit up a bit straighter to watch him but could not wiggle enough to manage under the restraints holding his upper body down.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“It’s still pretty early. Everyone’s asleep.”

Keith was looking through the medical supplies for something, and Shiro gave up trying to watch him, relaxing his stiff neck. He stared instead at the ceiling, slowly flexing his right leg as it too, finally regained feeling.

“It’s gonna be a pain to clean up.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You at least gonna give me my arm back first?”

“No.”

“Keith…”

“You’ll be fine.”

“You know, you don’t have to prove that you’re the reckless one in this relationship. I didn’t mean to encroach upon your title.”

Keith announced his close proximity with a heavy thud of some sort of plastic bottle between Shiro’s legs, and then placed Shiro’s new tech arm across his stomach. Shiro squirmed, trying to pull his legs from the stirrups, suddenly nervous as he realized how easy it would be for Keith to just pull off Shiro’s underwear and fuck him.

“I’m serious, Keith. They could wake up early.”

“Not this early. And we won’t take that long.”

“Keith…”

But Keith was not to be stopped at times like this, and Shiro really should have known better than to let his boyfriend strap him down when no one else was around. He was right when he thought how easy it would be for Keith to simply pull off Shiro’s boxers, because the next moment Keith did just that, and Shiro wriggled at the cold air that cooled his skin.

He watched as Keith uncapped the bottle and poured something sticky and viscous out into his hand, then gave up once more, letting his neck rest as cold, wet fingers inevitably pressed up against his hole, gently stroking and wriggling inside in soft motions.

“It’s been a while. This entire time I’ve been injured.”

“Yeah. Let me know if it hurts.”

Shiro smiled, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh as he finally let go of worrying about being walked in on. Whatever happened, happened. Keith was impossible to dissuade without a flat out no, and Shiro really couldn’t be bothered to muster one up right now, not with the way those two magic fingers were twisting and thrusting and massaging inside him.

“I’ve missed this. I didn’t realize it until now, but I’ve missed it.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be doing a lot more of this once I get your arm on.”

“Put it on now, Keith.”

“No, not yet. You’ll have to behave for me if you want it back.”

“Behave?”

“Mhm. We’ll see how nice and obedient you can be. And if I feel like you’ve learned your lesson, then you’ll get your arm back.”

Shiro laughed, wishing he had a hand available to push through his hair and tug at his forelock. He always needed some relief to the softness of Keith’s touches when things were going so slow.

“Just because it’s been a while doesn’t mean I’ll break, babe.”

Keith hummed and obliged, stretching Shiro wider, stroking into him harder until Shiro started using whatever limited range of motion he had to ride Keith’s long fingers, pushing them tighter against his prostate.

Keith pulled his fingers back just as Shiro was getting into a flow, his mind drifting away on the pleasure.

Shiro sighed deeply, trying to widen his legs in the stirrups to get Keith back inside him faster. There was the sound of more lube being squirted out and spread around, then that wonderful dull press against his rim, and-

Shiro lifted his head, realizing the difference of sensation. He had expected Keith to go ahead and fuck him, but instead Keith had his hand between Shiro’s legs again.

“Fisting? Now?”

Keith threw up a sly grin as his fingertips pushed in further as one.

“I do remember saying something about punishment, Shiro…”

He couldn’t help the groan that rumbled through his chest as his skull hit the headrest once more. It had been so long, and even though Keith’s hand was slipping in, it didn’t seem like he was anywhere near loose and relaxed enough for this.

Keith’s hand halted at the knuckles and if Shiro was any less eager to please, he would have said something snarky. Instead, he took deep breaths as he tried to release all tension so Keith could ease his way inside.

Slowly, very slowly, and with Keith having to add more lube, the knuckles fit, and Keith pressed further. Shiro grit his teeth and tried to hold his breath against the stretch, fighting against the very necessity of oxygen as he focused on not clenching.

“Am I being good and obedient yet?”

“I suppose, but now my hand’s cramping, and that really sounds like basis for more punishment.”

Shiro laughed again, harsh and air deprived as he pulled against his restraints for a distraction from how full and wide his hole was.

“You’ve got something other than a fist to punish me with?”

“I’ve got a bigger fist.”

Motions discoordinated from lust, Shiro managed to look down, head unsteady as Keith rolled his hand in and out of him, fighting against the muscles that Shiro involuntarily squeezed around him.

“I don’t think you’d fit anything bigger.”

“I think this is surprisingly easy. You’re not as tight as you were pretending.”

They laughed, caught in a moment of eye contact and companionship, suddenly equals again as they shared the tenderness of their gaze with each other.

Then Keith twisted his wrist, and Shiro dropped his head with an unhinged cry, once again at his lover’s mercy.

Keith pulled out, slowly, but still fast enough for Shiro to shudder as those wide knuckles stretched his rim out beyond all thinking, making his eyes roll back.

Breathing smoothly to regain his composure, Shiro savored the hungry, greedy clenching of his empty hole around cold air, knowing that his body was going to be just as satisfied and exhausted at the end of all this as his mind was already starting to feel.

The now warm metal weight across his belly shifted and then pulled away. Curious, Shiro looked up, only to find that Keith was already lubing up the hand of his prosthetic.

“That’s your bigger fist you were talking about?”

Keith only raised an eyebrow in his direction, like he was surprised it took Shiro so long to catch on.

“It’s way bigger than yours! Also, you can’t just use my arm as a dildo without my permission.”

Keith finished working the lubricant through the fingers and lowered the arm. Shiro tried to sit up and chase it with his eyes as it disappeared between his legs, out of the range his bonds afforded him.

“I’m ninety percent certain I’ll have your blanket permission to use your arm however I see fit in the future before I’m done here.”

“Keith-”

Two synthetic fingers pushed inside him and Shiro lay tense, knees trying to drift close. His own hand was a lot larger than Keith’s, the synthetic material less yielding and malleable than human flesh. With a metal exoskeleton, there were no bones for his twitching rim to condense into a more manageable shape. After a few deep but clumsy thrusts, Keith pulled the hand out, struggling to adjust its gesture before plunging it back inside Shiro a little too fast. 

Shiro yelped at the stretch, prosthetic ankle pulling its restraints to the very limit, so tight it might snap. 

Keith kept pushing, the pressure building as Shiro’s rim stretched to accept the intrusion.

“Keith!” 

He couldn’t stop his legs from twitching, the right one continuing to kick out helplessly.

“Relax for me, babe,” Keith murmured as he pushed and pulled at Shiro’s ass to try to get it to accommodate more. Shiro whined but finally planted his feet firmly again and tried to push onto the penetration, relaxing his rim as much as he could against its protesting pulses.

A full body shudder set the cot shaking and rattling as the first big knuckle slipped past and then was followed by the rapid slide of the rest. Shiro groaned. No longer able to control such a basic bodily function, his rectum convulsed and tried to expel the invasion in tight contractions.

Keith held the hand steady until the biggest of the spasms passed.

“You really couldn’t wait for another opportunity, huh? Had to do this all at once,” Shiro huffed out, not annoyed with Keith so much as with himself for being gluttonous enough to want this.

Keith laughed.

“Yeah, like you’d ever let me detach your arm just to fuck you with it.”

Shiro knew he would never.

“Could have found something other than my arm,” he muttered and then gasped as the fist made it in past one last bony bump and immediately slipped in much deeper as the rim clenched and ate up more now that there was nothing left to impede insertion.

He held his breath as he tried to stop his body from pulling in anymore, then shuddered on a moany exhale. It was so deep. And so large.

“Keith-”

Running a hand up to lightly tug at Shiro’s hard and leaking cock, Keith twisted the fist around inside.

There was a rattle and snap as Shiro’s right leg flew out of its restraints, hips going wild, trying to ride the fist, feeling uncontrolled fingers shift inside him with his every move.

“Fuck! Please-” he managed, and his human hand was already fighting to free itself too, to touch himself, to fuck himself harder, to make Keith fuck him harder-

“Keith, please!”

Keith didn’t do anything more than hold the prosthesis steady as Shiro bucked onto it.

“Careful, Shiro,” he warned, but it was hard to listen, even if in the back of his mind, Shiro knew it was reasonable advice. He could deal with soreness and pain later.

“Deeper,” he begged, wanting more of this punishment, and unable to work his own hips any further down.

Keith gave a gentle push as Shiro stilled, then braced the arm better and pushed more tightly. Shiro gasped and wriggled away, suddenly worried himself about the intensity of the pain. Keith waited as he caught his breath for a moment, clarity finally recovering his vision.

He looked down at Keith, who was watching him for any sign of pain or encouragement. Shiro moaned. Then he bit his lip, and very deliberately maintaining eye contact, sank down onto the bit of arm he’d let escape, shivering as he fully registered the cold of the turned off machinery.

Eyes narrowing, and with a look of supreme approval, Keith twisted the fist inside him again, causing Shiro’s limbs to shake. He was losing that clarity again, but this time he was fully aware of how much he needed this, how good it felt to have Keith split him open so far and watch him become a wreck.

More precome dribbled out of his cock, though the orgasm eluded him, his cock painfully needy.

“Please, Keith. Please,” he whispered, and that was all he had to do to get Keith to grip him tightly, and jerk him roughly, thumb lined up with the underside for a long drag against it just the way Shiro loved it.

He let his head fall, focusing on the pleasure, and then-

His whole body lifted, jerking in the air between Keith’s fist on him and his own inside him. Pleasure swelled through his groin and thighs. Colors turned brilliant, then too bright, and then his sight failed entirely. Through the blood rushing past his ears and the moan flooding his skull, he heard the stirrup creak under the pressure of his still restrained leg.

Then the pleasure was easing off and he just barely stopped himself collapsing back down and hurting himself on the limb still inside him.

He gasped, trying to catch his breath and find the strength of will to open his eyes and come back to reality.

Keith started to pull the fist out slowly and without realizing it, Shiro dozed off before it was out the rest of the way.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

He opened his eyes when something wet on his chest stirred him from his sleep. Keith smiled down at him softly as he wiped the last bit of come away.

“You ready to reattach the arm? It’s clean now. I’d crawl on top of you and take a nap with you, but the others might be waking up soon.”

Shiro laughed as best he could through his lingering sleep.

“Yeah, I’d rather get out of here first. Then you could make it up to me.”

“Oh? I thought you enjoyed yourself.”

“Sure, I did. Except I’m going to need a wheelchair to get back to my room.”

It was a funny thing to say out loud, even if he wasn’t really joking. Everything along his rectum was just a world of sore, and he was fairly certain it probably looked swollen enough to match. An involuntary clench confirmed his suspicions. He wished he had a free arm to push the rosebud back in.

“Really? I think we have one, actually.”

“Really. Now hurry, I don’t want to have to lie about why I’m wheelchair-bound.”

Keith gave him an amused look as he lined up Shiro’s arm to its socket.

“Don’t worry. They’ll figure it out after I tell them you and I are going to spend the whole day in bed.”

Shiro winked up at him and braced for the interface connection.


End file.
